


Pretty Badass

by VeryEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Eren Yeager, M/M, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/pseuds/VeryEreri
Summary: A couple of short stories and headcanons of Eren being a badass, and everyone being in awe over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [very-ereri.tumblr.com](http://very-ereri.tumblr.com/)  
>  When I have my Eren, I prefer him head over heels for Levi and strong af u-u

Eren looked so innocent and young to everyone when he first arrived at the HQ, Petra thought he was adorable and Eld looked at him like a little brother. So imagine their surprise when Eren removed his sweaty shirt after training to reveal multiple tattoos and scars all over his torso. The wings of freedom cover his back, 3DMG scars that take years to create cover his chest and legs and tribal markings go up his arms.

 

Levi outright spit out his tea when he saw him, because Eren looked like a boy only an hour ago and now he looks like a _man_ and Levi has no idea how to feel.

 

 

The next time Eren shocks them is when weight training comes along and since their budget is so small, they take turns with the weights. Eren doesn`t know this yet so he picks up whatever he can for training, Oluo chokes on his tongue when he sees Eren bench pressing the new, burly blonde recruit, Reiner he thinks it was.

 

Gunther feels somewhat inadequate since his weight is only 100 pounds and the boy is lifting a 200 pound male like he`s nothing.

 

Levi, who is overseeing training, sinfully wonders if Eren could bench press _him_ , probably if those muscular, still tattooed forearms are anything to go by. With the way he bites his lip, he`s watching over Eren more than the training itself.

 

 

They soon learned Eren is basically the alpha male of his group, the new recruits crowd around him and he`s what you would call a caring leader. Joking, laughing and listening to his friends with the occasional butting of heads with the Kirschstein fellow, but Petra says he`s fighting for dominance, but Eren is obviously winning.

 

They also learned Eren never backed down, even when they did. If someone was giving them lip, he was the first to puff out his chest and tell them off, he could be very intimidating when he lowered his voice. All in all the boy just oozed manliness that had the girls swooning and the guys impressed.

 

Levi couldn`t help but notice the brat wasn`t really a brat, rather he was a few hundred pounds of muscle and testosterone, he couldn`t look over the fact that he was attracted by it. Power and strength had always caught his attentions.

 

“Eren.” He called, the boy immediately came to his side. He was obedient too, Levi liked that. 

 

“Yes sir?” He said in the voice that wasn`t the squeaky annoyance one would expect from a child, but deep and smooth and- he was getting off track.

 

“I want to move my office around a bit. I need someone to help me, the shit`s pretty heavy.” The raven said, not a complete lie mind you, he did plan on moving a lot in that office.

 

“Of course sir! Uh… Why me sir?” Eren inquired, ever curious.

 

Levi smiled, dare he say, sweetly at him.

 

“Because I need someone big and strong like you Eren, you can move a few desks can`t you?” He pleaded, the way he acted like he couldn`t lift 300 pounds by himself, like Eren was just _so_ powerful, it had Eren ready to melt into a puddle of goo.

 

“Y-yeah! Of course sir!” The boy agreed. Levi`s eye lids lowered as he bit his lip lightly.

 

“Call me Levi.” He purred.

 

Oh sweet Sina, maybe he _was_ going to melt.

 

 

Squad Levi was not eavesdropping, and surely they were not seeing what they thought they were seeing. Captain hadn`t moved anything in his office since the day he got it, nor had he ever let anyone else do anything to it.

 

Not only that but he was more than strong enough to do it himself, despite Eren`s impressive might, he could`ve moved anything in the room.

 

And then he said to call him by his _name._

 

That boy was not going be moving anything that wasn`t Captain Levi in that office. They wanted to feel something, anything, but all they felt was impressed and a bit jealous. Over Eren or Levi, they couldn`t discern.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is animalistically protective of Levi, he growls when someone`s too close, he snaps and bites at people who try touching him and he practically guards him by standing at his side almost all the time. If some uppity investors come over for a dinner, and they start bad-mouthing him even in the slightest the room just gets quiet. Because everyone in the corps knows Eren is not having that shit. Eren starts stalking over, practically foaming at the mouth, ready to rip them to pieces for even saying _his_ Levi`s name and just as the investor`s about to scream,

 

“Eren, sit.”

 

Eren sits.

 

“Stay.”

 

He stays.

 

“Now come.”

 

And he gets back up and walks over to Levi.

 

He`d been after blood just a second ago, now he`s lying his head in Levi`s lap as he pets him. Levi looks so smug like “Yeah, say that again you shit.” because if he snaps his fingers Eren will tear them apart. And he absolutely loves it. Loves it so much in fact that he`s sure to give the pompous investors quite a few scares, calling Eren`s name and they`re positive he`s going to give the order to slash them to bit but he`s just going in for a peck on the lips.

 

And maybe they only got the funding because he`d had a little chat with the guests, about how he wondered if Eren developed a taste for human flesh whilst turning into a titan - calm the fuck down Hanji, he didn`t - and asked them if they like to find out sometime. And Eren, he kind of figures he`s being used for intimidation purposes but Levi hasn`t stopped touching him in one way or another the entire night so he can live with it.

 

* * *

 

 

The shorter cadets like to use Eren as a jungle gym. Connie swings off his arms like a monkey and Christa wants a piggy back, Levi just wants to be carried. Eren, because he`s a sweetheart, almost always obliges.

 

When it`s a particularly hot day in training, the male cadets are allowed to remove their shirts so they don`t overheat. Jean immediately starts bragging about his 6 pack, until Connie taps his shoulder and points to Eren`s 8 pack. The entire day leads to a jealous Jean, an impressed Mike (because _damn_ ), a confused Oluo because why the hell does that brat have more muscle than him and a very, very satisfied Levi.

 

When they first meet, Squad Levi was sure Eren was going to be a tough, mean kind of guy. They don`t know if they`re disappointed or relieved when he`s a big puppy who follows Levi around. It is funny to see him flinch and hide from the captain, knowing well and good he could probably throw him across the room.

 

When Eren tries to get extra kisses when he knows he`s not supposed to, he kind of guessed Levi would shove him off. But not with a water bottle saying “Bad, bad Eren. Go away, shoo!” He sulks in a corner for the rest of the day for that.

 

Eren is basically one with nature, Jean says it`s because he`s an animal. His favorites are wolves though, they come up to him in packs with wagging tails and wanting pats. His friends are terrified because he`s  _laying with wolves right now and they could eat his face_ , but Eren knows they won`t. He even kisses one to prove it, he`s almost positive Mikasa faints.

 

Eren can actually quite easily break the chains and shackles he is put in every night. Snapping them would be so simple, just a twist of his wrist really. But he`s trying to be polite so he doesn`t.

 

Eren is a very skilled hunter, which comes in handy on missions. Unlike Sasha he always goes for the kill with a knife in hand, Jean calls him an animal, everyone else calls him a bread winner.

 

Dem abs. `nuff said.

 

Levi likes the fact that his words overrule anyone else`s when it comes to Eren. The commander himself could tell him something, and if Levi showed the slightest disagreement he`d do the exact opposite. He may or may not have undermined Erwin`s authority just for the hell of it, looking smug while Erwin silently fumed.

 

Levi acts like he`s so fragile and weak so Eren will dote on him. He knows he doesn`t need to be carried because his ankle actually doesn`t hurt, he knows he can reach his tea himself and doesn`t need Eren to reach it for him and he knows he doesn`t need Eren to fight for him but he can`t help but want him to.

 

Levi doesn`t necessarily brag about Eren, he really doesn`t. He just scoffs when others dote on about their lovers and silently compares them to his Eren, who would do all those things 10 times better.

 

Levi doesn`t like to be claimed, Eren knows this. It always irks the man so much to be owned, but Levi can`t help but melt when Eren asks, “Mine?” instead of telling him, he knows how possessive Eren is and yet he still makes sure Levi approves of being his. Levi always makes sure to remind him he is.

 

People see Eren as that angry bull dog no one wants to touch whenever someone is sent to Levi`s office, where he spends most of his time. It`s always a `draw straws` duty to bring the captain his papers because Eren will be there, staring them down, making them feel 2 inches tall, just daring them to make contact with the man. It`s never fun when he decides they`ve gotten too close.


End file.
